Mermaid Melody - The Light of The White Pearl
by Choconats
Summary: A terrible storm brought to Lucia a strange little girl named Luka, guarded by a white light. She lost her parents and no one knows where she came from. Sad and scared she will need the Mermaid Princesses to save her from the new enemies and take her back home. (After Mermaid Melody Pich Pich Pich Pure)
1. 1 - The Girl on the Beach

Prologue

It was a night. Around eleven o'clock by the beach. The sea was pitch black and just a slight movement of it could be captured if you looked with attention. Near the water, a couple carrying a baby whispered to each other.

"Now that time has come, I don't want to let you go." He said.

The woman gave her baby a smooching kiss before giving it up to him.

"I will come back. Don't say it like it's a farewell" She said.

"Sigh. You are right. I will wait for you! No matter how much the time passes."

The tears rolled down her face one last time, their last kiss before the separation. There was nothing more they could do. The woman turned her back from her husband and child and disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

Chapter One

Lucia Nanami and the others mermaid princesses had no longer enemies, they could finally live like humans do. And the most important thing is that they could love like the humans too. Coco, Noel, and Karen went back to their kingdoms. Seira, Rina, and Hanon stayed with Lucia at the Hotel Pearl. It was a normal day for them, Hanon went out with Nagisa, Masahiro took Rina for a ride and Seira was in the park with Hippo. Kaito and Lucia were enjoying their time alone at the beach. Today he wasn't surfing as usual despite the weather. The two of them were walking and talking about their next date. But to ruin it all, the sky suddenly changed. Their sunny day was drastically twisted by a terrible storm that took place in seconds. The sand was blown by the strong wind, almost getting into their eyes.

"What is happening?" Lucia screamed, covering her face with her arms.

"Careful, Lucia!"

Kaito covered Lucia with his shirt and brought her close to him. This wasn't a normal storm, a tornado was forming into the sea and coming over. They were terrified, looking at that thing trying to reach the beach. The only thing they could do was run to the hotel.

"STOP!" Kaito pulled Lucia, that was a bit ahead of him, in the right moment before a great wave could strike her.

The sea was angry. Lucia would be dragged by it if wasn't for Kaito. He held her hand and they ran until Lucia suddenly stopped, holding Kaito back.

"Wait!" She had to scream to be heard with all the noise.

"What is it? We gotta go!"

"There is a child there!"

She pointed to a small body she saw, laid on the sand near the water. They ran to it. The child was a little girl, soaking wet. The girl has short dark blond hair and was wearing a white simple dress, no shoes. She was unconscious. Kaito took her in his arms and approached his face from hers.

"She is breathing." He said.

"Thank God! Let's take her to the hotel!"

As they approached the hotel, the storm seems that were slowing a bit already. They passed through the door in a hurry. Madame Taki was sitting on the dining table looking at her crystal ball, Hippo besides her and Seira was sitting there too. Rina was walking in circles talking on the phone.

"There they are!" Rina said to Hanon in the phone, soon the couple passed by the door.

Nikora came flying to the entrance and hugged Lucia tightly.

"Thank God! Are you two okay?" She said.

"We are alright, but we found this child by the beach in the middle of the storm, she might be hurt."

Seira, Hippo, and Rina came to them, curious.

"Let's put her on the bed. Hippo, prepare hot towels, she must be freezing."

Lucia lead them to her room, Kaito put the little girl on Lucia's bed. Nikora made a sign for the boy to leave, they needed to change the girl's wet clothes. Lucia looked at the girl and noticed that she was holding something in her right hand. She must dear this object very much, for not letting go. She lends the shirt of her pajamas for the girl. Hippo came into the room with the towels. They dried her properly and Nikora put one hot towel on the girl's forehead.

"We need to contact her parents soon she woke up, she might need to go to a hospital."

"We didn't saw anyone. All the people at the beach ran, and this girl..."

"You noticed too, Lucia? This girl was covered in salt water, she drowned."

"Poor one."

"For now, let her rest. We will solve this when she wakes up."

They went to the dining room. Kaito had a towel around his neck, Rina lend one to Lucia.

"Where is Hanon?"

"I talked to her by phone, she and Nagisa are stuck in a groceries store until the storm is over. She was furious, poor Nagisa."

"Good! At least they are okay." Lucia sighed.

"How was the girl?"

"She will be fine. But when we find her parents I will give them a punch for leaving a child alone in the middle of a storm." Nikora said, raising her fist.

In the room, the little girl's fist loosened and the bright tiny thing that was inside fell and she woke up. Soon she opened her big blue eyes the storm stopped. Everyone looked surprised at the sky that once was dark and now was clear and sunny again, fast as the storm came. The girl sat and looked around, don't recognize the room or the clothes she was wearing. She suddenly remembered it all, her parents! She started looking for her treasure desperately. She found it laid on the ground and picked it up, holding against her chest. There must be a way! She needed to go. The girl went out the room and walked down the stairs. She saw a group of unknown people gathering around tables. She looked to the left and there was the entrance hall. She thought about leaving, but wouldn't be right do it wearing other's person clothes, besides, she was very hungry. Her stomach made a sound and they heard.

"Oh! You are awake! How are you, sweetie?" Lucia came in her direction.

The girl supposed she had been rescued, but how? She didn't remember quite well. She put a hand on her head, trying to join the pieces of her last memories.

Lucia crouched to be at the same level as the little one.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The girl lifted her head and looked at her in the eyes.

"Lu...ka. As flow... And song." She tried to write in the air with her finger.

"Luka? That is a beautiful name! Do you like songs?"

She didn't respond and Lucia was a bit embarrassed. Could it be that she was being too pushover?

"Well... My name is Lucia Nanami and this is my sister Nikora. She and Madam Taki over there own this hotel. And these are my friends Rina, Seira, Hippo, and Kaito, he brought you here."

"Kaito?"

The boy introduced himself.

"I am Kaito Domoto, nice to meet you."

Luka's eyes widened by that.

"We find you at the beach in the middle of a storm. Where are your parents?"

Luka wasn't listening anymore, she was confused, holding tightly her precious item near her chest. The air became difficult for her to breath. Her legs weakened and she collapsed on the ground. Lucia and Kaito held her.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"She must be confused. Let's slow down." Rina said.

The girl's stomach made that sound again. Lucia gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry. Of course! You are hungry. Come eat with us."

They helped her to get up and sit on the table. Nikora served her a soup, tamagoyaki and green tee.

"Go it easy. The soup first, or you might feel sick."

Luka heard that, but she was so hungry that she turned all the soup in her mouth, drinking it all in just one swallow. She forgot the spoon and picked up the tamagoyaki with her hands and pulled it all into her mouth.

"Oh my! You were starving, my dear."

"Thwenfyou fo the foo! (Thank you for the food!)" She said with her mouth full.

That provoked laughs by the group. She finished eating and Rina sat next to her.

"Luka. We need to call your parents. Do you know your phone number?"

"I can take care of myself, I just need my clothes back."

"We can't let you. You just survived a tornado. It would be irresponsible of us. Your mom and dad must be worried." Nikora said.

She didn't respond. Lucia noticed that Luka was feeling down.

"We can help you. You can trust us, Luka-chan."

Luka was lost in her thoughts. Nikora pulled Lucia away to talk, far from Luka.

"She is worried. We must show that she can trust us. It's time to take her to the police, let them contact her family."

"Yes, you are right. I will pick her clothes from the drawer."

The girl was constantly looking at Kaito, that made him feel uncomfortable. He decided to talk to her, to break the ice.

"You are holding this for quite a while, what is it? Your treasure?"

Instead of answering she made another question.

"Kaito-san, how old are you?"

He was a bit surprised by her question.

"I'm 15 years old. And you, Luka?"

"I'm 6. No... 7 now. Yesterday was my birthday."

"Oh! Congratulations."

She wasn't happy at all. She didn't show the slightest smile by that. Kaito was suspecting that something must have happened to her. Lucia came to pick her up to change clothes. Since she didn't have shoes Nikora went out to buy a pair of plain white sandals for her. After a bath and ready to go they noticed that Luka didn't talk much. Once outside, Luka's eyes widened by surprise. She knew the place they were, but it all seemed... Different somehow. They bumped into Hanon and Nagisa on their way. Hanon begins to shout and complain about the weather and the news. She cast aside the newspaper she was carrying. It fell on the ground and Luka could take a glimpse of the news. She looked at the date on the first page and a she felt like screaming inside. That couldn't be right! How?

"How can they not predict something like that!" Hanon shouted, completely soaked.

Nagisa and the others were trying to calm Hanon. Luka took this chance that they were distracted and run into her house direction with all her might.

"LUKA! Where are you going?" Lucia shouted.

They followed her, but Kaito was faster and went ahead to not lose her sight. Luka ran until she recognized her house. She looked through the blue windows. Some things were missing in the living room, like her toys and drawings, all her mess was gone like she never lived in that place. This was terrible! Like she predicted, but this couldn't be! It's impossible! Kaito saw her running away from the house. He stopped and looked at it. That was his house! What was she looking at? She seemed desperate, maybe she thought she knew the way but didn't. Lucia reached him.

"Where is she going?" She asked him.

"She is heading to the beach." He said.

"You two go after her, I will go the police station." After said that Nikora went to another way.

They found Luka near the water, she was ready to go into the sea.

"LUKA!" The girls screamed.

They couldn't go after her into the water or they would turn into mermaids. Kaito was the only one who could go after her and bring her back. The water was already reaching her belt line. She was desperately determined to sink. He reached her, held her arms and pulled back.

"NO!" She refused to go back.

"What? Do you want to drown? Stop this nonsense!"

She was trying to get away with punching him.

"LET ME GO! Papa needs me! I will save him!" She was crying and stretching her free arm to the ocean. It looked like she was trying to reach the sunset.

He wasn't understanding anything. He assumed that she remembered something.

"Please... Let me go..." She became tired.

Kaito took her off the water and lifted her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, staining his shirt with her tears.

"I want my papa..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Back to the Hotel Pearl, they let the girl sleep, she was on the couch covered with a blanket. Nikora came from the police station and they were now in a difficult situation.

"The police weren't notified of a missing kid. If her parents were looking for her that would be the first place they would go." Nikora said.

"She knew how to go to the beach, that means that she is from this area, someone should recognize her," Hanon said.

"She said that she knew how to get home, we can just take her there," Rina said.

"That will not work." Kaito said.

Everybody looked at him, surprised by his statement.

"What do you mean, Kaito?" Lucia asked, clearly concerned.

"She stopped by my house on her away. I don't know if she was confused or whatever, but if she was, even the slighted, doubting of were her family is she wouldn't have gone straight to the ocean. I think she remembered what happened to her."

"You should have seen it Nikora! She went in a tantrum in the water, screaming and punching Kaito." Seira said.

Lucia approached Kaito, he had a serious expression.

"Kaito, what she said to you?"

Everybody became silent to hear him.

"She said that her father needs her help. She misses him." He felt a bit of pain saying that.

"So... That's how it is." Nikora seemed to understand. Rina too, she crossed her arms.

"What? What are you talking about?" Seira asked.

"It's reasonable why is she so scared. My suspicious is that storm got her and her family in the sea."

"What?" Hanon said.

Nikora turned the TV on and put on the news, many boats were crushed by the tornado, they couldn't find all the bodies. Lucia looked at Kaito, he too had lost his parents by a ship accident. Luka must be feeling the same pain right now. In the corridor outside the girl was awake, hearing all they were saying, her back against the wall and her heart beating fast. The last tear dropped from her eye. Her family wasn't around anymore.


	2. 2 - New Aqua Regina

In the next morning, after the breakfast, Lucia and the girls took Luka to the beach to see Kaito surfing like always. Nikora advised her not to ask many questions to the girl, or she might feel scared. Kaito came from the water and was greeted by Lucia and Luka. He landed his surfboard on the sand and Luka looked at it with quite an excitement in her eyes.

"Can you do a floater?" She said.

They looked surprised.

"Luka, can you do surfing?"

"I used to... With my dad..."

Kaito remembered this feeling, from back when he was younger. Lucia looked at him, encouraging him. He looked at the little girl in the eyes and smiled at her.

"Do you wanna surf once again?"

For the first time, that girl smiled. She grinned ear to ear and her cheeks were blushing.

"Yes!"

They provide her a swimsuit and a children's surfboard. Before getting into the water, she remembered to put her treasure on her chest under the swimsuit. It wasn't the most safe place to hide it, but in an 8 years old mind, this seemed the best choice. Nobody saw she doing it except for Hanon.

"You are great Luka!" Yelled Lucia from the beach.

Luka proved to be a very good surfer besides her young age. She could do many tricks on the water. Once the waves stopped for a moment, Kaito rowed close to Luka.

"You are pretty good on this. You learned all this from your father?" He asked.

"Yeah... We loved it."

"Me too. I learned from my father, like you."

Luka stared the water, contemplative.

"Well! I didn't have learned it all." She raised her head.

"What do you mean?"

The next wave was already showing up. She rowed in its direction.

"You will see!"

She got up on the board and positioned her legs and arms. A perfect synchrony with the wave. The only thing she could see was the water, the only thing she could feel was the wind and the drops of salty water on her skin. Her mind became blank. For a second her foot slipped, and a moment of brief fright take over her mind and movements. The sky turned around. Bubbles and foam wrapped her. Salty water filling her throat.

"LUKA!" Lucia screamed from afar.

The girl drowned. The next noise was from Kaito getting into the water. Her body sank too fast, he couldn't find her anywhere, the sea was very dark. He barely could hold his breath much more. Where was she? He saw something glowing below, like a white flashlight. He approached and the light was dying, showing a body before got completely dark again. It was Luka. That strange light was coming from her, but how? He took her in his arms and emerged. She was unconscious. He brought her to the beach on his surfboard and leaned her on the sand.

*Cough*

She spat water and now was breathing normally, but was still too weak to open her eyes.

"She is okay?" Seira asked.

"She is going to be fine." Kaito replied.

"What is this?" Lucia touched the border near to the arm of the girl swimsuit. A white pearl fell. She picked it up.

"It is a pearl. This is the thing she was hiding all the time?"

"I saw she puts it under her swimsuit before, but I pretended not to see." Hanon said.

"It's a miracle that she didn't lose it after all that."

"Could she be a mermaid princess?" Hanon whispered in Lucia's ear.

"That is not possible! All mermaids when touching the water let her tails showed up." Hippo explained.

The girl seemed still unconscious.

"I saw a bright light, coming from her. Before, in the water. That is how I managed to find her."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"A light? Could it be that she isn't human?"

"Or maybe she is carrying a mermaid princess pearl" Hanon said, trying to reach the pearl from Lucia's hand. Luka suddenly wakes up and saw her pearl at Lucia's hand.

"NO!" She took it from her and stood up.

"Calm down, Luka. We aren't trying to steal it from you."

The little girl was shivering. Soon the sky turned dark, clouds gathering together. A thunder could be heard far away and the wind came to ruin the perfect weather.

"What is happening?" Hanon screamed.

"Oh no! Not again!" Seira was trying to hold her skirt.

Only Luka knew what that means. She looked terrified at the sky, expecting the worse outcome. Everybody on the beach ran away, leaving the group behind.

"This can't be..." Luka whispered to herself.

"What is this, Luka?" Kaito screamed.

"What?" Lucia assumed that Kaito may have noticed something. He could tell by the way the little girl looked scared.

The storm blew stronger and furious, they couldn't see anything through the gray curtain.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" They all screamed, trying to protect themselves from being blow away.

Luka closed her eyes tightly and curled her body to protect the pearl, and suddenly the noise stopped. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, the storm stopped. The sea was calm and the sky was still covered by gray clouds. It looked like the time had stopped and only them could still move. A dense mist surrounded them. From the mist, two dark figures appeared. They turned more visible at each step towards them. Luka's eyes widened, terrified by those silhouettes, feeling chills through her spine. The figure revealed herself a female angel with long hair, pointy ears, and feline green eyes. She wears a black leather suit, like an armor, and her white wings, forehead, and ears were adorned by round blood-red stones. The other next to her was much smaller, a little girl, around the same age as Luka. She had wavy gray hair, fearsome yellow eyes and a pair of black demon wings.

"Finally, fish bait. I was almost thinking that we had lost you for good." The angel woman said, grinning like a devil.

The evil woman was talking to Luka. They looked at her and then to the angel.

"Who are you?" Lucia screamed at them.

"Hahaha! Isn't the mermaid princess of the pink pearl we are seeing here? Good for you, fish bait. Could you enjoy it for one last time before the end?"

Luka snapped in anger.

"Leave them out of it! Don't you dare touch them!" She screamed at the woman.

"Hahaha!" The devil girl laugh.

"You know what we want, little girl. We can leave them alone."

The girl looked at Kaito and Lucia, tears rolling down her face. She held her pearl stronger. The woman's hand was almost reaching her when something hit her, pushing her to the ground.

"Run Luka!" It was Kaito, he was holding her.

"Argh!" The angel was struggling.

"Hahaha! What a situation Mira. The ground suits you." Her companion was laughing at her.

"Come on Luka!" Lucia took Luka's hand.

"You vermin!" The angel exerted her power, lifting Kaito through a purple smoke.

"I will show you!" The woman threw him meters away.

"Kaito!" Lucia screamed.

"It's a show that you want? C'mon girls let's do it!" Hanon called out them.

Lucia nodded.

Luka stared them, amazed by the colorful lights coming from them.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Blue Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

The lights dissipated and revealed the girls dressing idols outfits, microphones in their hands. They started to... Sing? What was that? Luka wasn't understanding at all. How could singing help? She remembered that her mother used to say that singing would wash the evil away, but she thought that was one of those things the parents usually say to calm their children. Their voices were so beautiful.

"Hahaha! You will need more than this to save you." The angel woman used her powers and slowed the movements of the four girls. They were trapped in a strange blue light and couldn't sing anymore.

"What... Is... This..."

"I... Can't move..."

"Run... Luka..." Lucia begged.

The little girl turned her back and ran with all her might.

"Misty." The angel woman said, emotionless.

"Leave it to me." Her companion replied.

The little girl took of her black cloth a candy jar. She opened it, took of one of the candies and threw it in the water. The candy glowed and transformed into a devil monster, purple and red. The monster ran after Luka.

"Careful, Luka!" She heard Kaito scream.

But wasn't enough. She tripped in a bunch of stones under the sand and fell mid-way.

"No... Luka..."

The spiky monster was preparing to attack her. She turned to face the creature.

"No way... Not like this... NO!"

Like a call of her cry, a white glowing figure appeared. It was a blonde woman, she was carrying a staff which has a big blue gem with wings on the top and wrapped with green vines and leaves. She was magnificent and beautiful. Mira and Misty were obfuscated by her light and immediately released Kaito and the girls.

"What is that?" Misty cried.

"Aqua Regina! " Lucia recognized her.

"Mermaid Princesses. You still aren't powerful enough to fight the enemy. My energy is limited and I can only help you with just one more song."

She gave to them a kind of glowing card that Lucia put in her microphone.

"Thank you, Aqua Regina. Come on girls, let's do it."

They sang another song. This one was even more beautiful than the last. The girls were switching vocals, they were using the difference in her voices as allies to the lyrics, like four completely different songs, but the result was so harmonious. The demon screamed and wriggled, before vanishing completely.

"My water demon!"

"You failed Misty. What your father would think of this?" The angel woman made an evil grin to her little companion.

"Don't you dare!"

The woman disappeared. The demon girl turned to them before saying.

"This isn't over, mermaid princesses!" She raged.

They vanished. Lucia, Kaito, and the girls were free. Luka stood up and faced Aqua Regina.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"She is the sea goddess, Luka, our protector." Lucia answered that.

Protector? Goddess? Luka was confused by all that.

"If you supposed to protect why you didn't save my parents? Why did you save me now?" Luka was angry and sad. Aqua Regina made a sad expression.

"I'm sorry by that. However, this is all that I can do alone after expending plenty of energy thousands of years ago. That is the reason why I brought you here. We need you to be safe."

"What is this all about Aqua Regina-sama?"

A silence was upon them.

"This girl is my future successor."

"What?" Even Luka was surprised. Everybody started to look at her differently, as she was already a goddess. She disliked that.

"Don't joke with me! Who said that I wanted to be like you?"

"Luka..." Lucia was concerned.

"I understand, but we have no choice, it must be you. It will take many years before you take my place, but the enemy discovered your white pearl first. The power that they seek, you must not let them get it. Or it will be the end of the two worlds. Lucia, this is my special request. Please, protect her and the light of the white pearl. The ocean will need her when I'm gone."

"What do you mean? Where are you going Aqua Regina-sama?" The girls couldn't hide their sadness.

"My time is coming to an end. I served and protected for thousands of years, now it's in your hands." She smiled to the end and vanished. They didn't know if we're ever going to see her again.

They all looked at Luka, her face was wet by tears and she feared their gaze a bit.

"It is not my fault! I didn't want this..."

Lucia approached her and hugged her.

"We know that. Don't worry Luka-chan, we will take care of you. It all going to be fine."

They stared each other eyes, they had the same bright blue eyes, now that Lucia was in her true form.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

The crying was slowly stopping.

"If you lie you will have to swallow a thousand needles."

And entwining of their pinkies, a promise has been made.


	3. 3 - Demons and Mermaids

Lucia and Kaito prepared a surprise for Luka. The little girl carried that pearl everywhere, so together they decided to give her the pendant that he kept Lucia's pearl all his life.

"You can open your eyes now." They said.

She opened them and saw the metal thing around her neck with her precious pearl inside. Her eyes opened wide.

"Did you like it? It is better to prevent you from losing your pearl."

Luka's felt her cheeks burning with happiness.

"Yeah. I love it! Thank you, Lucia, Kaito. I will treasure it."

"Why won't Luka have a shell necklace to keep her pearl?" Hanon asked.

"I am not a mermaid princess as you all. I was... Just, normal before I got this pearl and that was not too long ago."

"Oh! And how it was? Discover that you aren't ordinary at all?" Seira asked.

"It was... Well, not good. I prefer being the way I were. With my parents and all."

The girls made a sad expression and Luka felt regret for her words.

"It's not that I don't like you all! You are all important to me too." She quickly tried to fix it.

Lucia approached her and touched her shoulder and look into her eyes.

"Luka-chan. It's all right if you don't want to talk about what happened to you. But we want you to know that it is okay to rely on us."

She didn't know how to trust anymore. Her mind was scattered in different thoughts. Part of her wanted to forget all that happened in the past and live happily along with her new comrades, fight together against the enemy. But another part of her hated it all. Hated to have anything to do with mermaids and the ones who took her family, her whole world away. This shameful part of her was constantly trying to get rid of her white pearl and disappear. Her other part was trying not to sink, grasping for a piece of hope. In response to Lucia, she just nods, trying to hide her dark thoughts from them.

"You know, you can't walk around with just one pair of clothes. Why won't you all go shopping together?" Nikora said.

"Yes! Yes! A girl's day! Let's have some fun." Hanon turned excited, she took Luka's and Lucia's hand and ran out of the room, followed by Rina and Seira.

Dark Realm

"Cruel and cold like winds on the sea.

Will you ever return to me?

Hear my voice.

Sing with the tide.

My love will never die."

Misty was singing while walking through the halls of her father's castle. The music had a sad tune, but she was jumping around with her candy jar like she was mocking of her own sorrow.

"Well, well, the poor Misty is lonely?" Mira just appeared before her, she was sitting on the air next to the obsidian pillars.

"What do you want?" Her joyful expression suddenly turned into a ferocious one.

"Oh. It's surprising to see you here doing nothing after being scolded by your father."

"Doing nothing? Hahaha. My most powerful demon is almost ready. Wait and see the destruction it can do."

"I don't care about that. As long as you can steal that pearl for him. Or I will be forced to report another failure of yours?"

"Grr!"

The two big black doors at the end of the hall opened by itself. The noise made the two girls turn their gazes to the gate.

"Hehe. It looks like someone is being called."

A drop of sweat rolled through Misty's face. She hesitated but had no choice. She crossed the hall and room after room, all doors were closing behind her as she passed. The last room was the largest and darkest one. It was very hard to see anything except for her own reflex on the glass floor and a dark figure at the end of the room, sitting on a black steel throne.

"Y-yes, father?" Misty spoke.

The room kept silent for a few moments.

"Misty, are you purposely delaying work? Or are you purposely trying to anger me?". The shadow said. It had a deep and scary voice.

"N-no! Absolutely not, sir. The thing is, I need stronger demons. They haven't fully matured yet." She almost whispered.

"I gave you three chances to obtain the white pearl. You already lost. If you fail in your mission, losing your powers will be the last of your concerns."

"Yes, sir..."

"Mira" He called.

The angel appeared, smiling devilishly beside the shadow.

"Yes, Master?"

"Keep your eyes on her, but let her do her job alone. Don't you dare to interfere."

"As you wish, my lord."

Both the girls disappeared before him.

Soon Lucia and Hanon started choosing the cutest clothes for Luka they realized how much of a tomboy she was. The plain white dress she was wearing before apparently, it was her only one. She didn't like heart shapes, flowers or skirts and every option that the girls picked for her was discarded. And Rina who was practically dragged onto this shopping thing didn't care to clothes at all, she was distracting herself with a magazine.

"Argh! How can you not like anything? How did your mom choose your clothes?" Hanon was losing her patience.

"Mom didn't choose my clothes because we never went shopping together. And dad let me pick whatever I want."

"And why is that? I'm sure your mother would love picking clothes for you." Lucia said.

"I barely see my mom, she is always out. I live with my dad."

"Oh..."

"But I want to shop with you!" Saying this made Lucia smile.

Luka wasn't fond of girly clothes, but she made an exception for Lucia, and she in other hand didn't exaggerate on her choices. In the end, Luka left the store wearing white jean shorts, a pink plaid shirt and a new pair of tennis shoes. The little girl was having fun and nearly forgotten the situation she was.

The girls decided to stop by an ice cream cart. Luka turned her gaze to the other side of the street while enjoying her strawberry popsicle. Standing there was a girl, a little older than her, wavy hair and yellow eyes. The girl stared her back, happily eating a candy from the candy jar she was holding. Luka froze and dropped her dessert.

"Oh, Luka! Are you okay? It stained your clothes?"

Lucia took her handkerchief to dry the stain. The little girl had ice cream all over her face too.

"L-Lucia."

She was cleaning Luka's face laughing at her clumsiness.

"Look at you, There is juice all over you. Don't worry, we can buy a new one."

She looked at Lucia and to the place the girl was, but there was nothing there. Imagination?

Lucia took Luka's hand and they went to an arcade. It was very fun, they played games all day and Luka was able to even win against the machine and got a plush toy that looked just like Hippo. Luka was small but was very good in all kinds of games, she had much experience.

By the end of the day, they were walking home passing by the park.

"Did you have fun, Luka-chan?" Hanon asked.

"Yes! Thank you, girls..."

But she still couldn't feel completely happy.

"I know how sad is to be all alone, but you have us now! We are your friends, so don't worry about a thing." Seira said.

Luka smiled back. She could live like this, grow up around them, maybe one day even sing again. She loved to sing, but she swore never to sing again since she lost her parents. But there was still an obstacle to face that wouldn't let her move on. Suddenly they hear a female evil laughter. It was no imagination, Misty was following her.

"Misty." Luka whispered.

"They are here?" the girls got defensive.

"Oh, my! You seem so surprised. Do you really thought that I wouldn't find you?" Misty was talking directly to Luka.

"It doesn't matter. I won't give you my pearl!"

"Oh! You are being very brave. Tired of running?"

She didn't answer.

"Stay away from her!" Hanon yelled.

"We will not let you hurt her!"

"How cute! The mermaid princesses trying to protect you. But you can protect them?"

The devilish girl threw a candy of her jar on the fountain of the square. When it touched the water, it turned into a bigger form and became bigger and bigger until transforming into a giant monstrous snake.

"UWAA!" They screamed.

The girls were able to dodge the first attack of the monster.

"Let's go girls!"

And again, their pearls started to glow transforming them into their idols form. The music started, it was the same song from last time. But this time the monster didn't vanish like the last one.

"It isn't working!"

"Hahaha! Of course not! Do you think that I would come back with a weak demon like the last time? I came to steal the white pearl!" Misty was sitting in the air, comfortably watching them while eating a candy.

But behind her, Mira also observed. 'This brat cannot win, I need her out of my way.' She thought.

"Congratulations on raising a deaf demon Misty!" She faked. "But do you know the problems of being deaf?

"What?"

"Is that you can't hear what is coming."

"Hey!" They heard a voice.

"Kaito!" Lucia shouted.

He came running and jumped off the bandstand near the fountain and with a crowbar, he hit the snake's head. The monster was hurt, but that wasn't enough.

'Tch! What a weak, useless boy. Lure him to come here doesn't make a difference'. Mira was making up with a plan to ruin Misty's work. She looked around searching for a way to stop the monster without being discovered. Not so far from them there was a giant metal monument of the park, looked like a big ball. 'Accidents can happen', she thought. Mira jinxed the iron ball with her powers and its structure started to crumble.

The snake slid on the ground and was preparing to attack them. Something obfuscated Luka's vision. Hanon's bag lying on the floor contained a small mirror. Fortunately, Luka thought fast. She ran to get the mirror from and pointed to the sun, adjusting to the monster's eye. The demon was obfuscated by the light and snapped. Its tail smashing the ground causing an earthquake. This made the monument fall. And the metal ball that was bigger than the snake it rolled to the monster's direction, smashing it.

"NO!" Screamed Misty.

The evil grin of Mira grew larger.

"Hehe. What a shame, isn't it?" With that said the angel disappeared.

The monster disappeared like the last one. Misty looked at Luka with tearful angry eyes.

"Your luck will not last." And disappeared.

"Lucia! Are you okay?" Kaito rushed to her.

"Yes. How did find us?"

"I'm not sure." He put his hand on his forehead, forcing himself to remember. "

It was strange. A woman, a seller trying to show me some strange jewels. I looked inside one of the stones and thought about you. It was like I could see you through it. So, I came running." He said.

"That is suspicious. How this woman was like?" Rina asked.

"I don't know, she was wearing a cape."

"Who cares? Now we know that they have stronger water demons. How can we fight them?"

Luka looked at the ground, making a worried expression. Hanon was right, how can they win?

"I don't know how, but we will figure out. We won't give up. We will stay together." Lucia said.

Luka hugged Lucia's legs and she took the little girl in the arms.

"Let's go home."

That phrase made Luka feel at ease. At that moment she was where she wanted to be. Luka hugged Lucia's neck and enjoyed this piece of happiness.

"I knew all along that she isn't capable enough, master." Mira said, after reporting Misty's failure.

The shadow got up from his throne.

"I don't need you anymore. Leave." It took a hand wave to send the woman away.

He took off his black coat a ring, the same jewel that Kaito was holding before.

"Damned angel. She dares to deceive me." He was mad.

He cast the ring away and summoned a purple sphere on his palm.

"Let's just see how you will deal with this, princesses."


	4. 4 - First Day at School

It was a tempestuous night. Waves were roaring and falling from either side. Salt water was flying around in wild spasms of sprays. The sun was blotted out, leaving inky black clouds, and thunderclaps in its place.

"Dad... DADDY!"

Luka coughed, harshly, her body weak from the tides pulling on her. For a few moments she only felt pain, her eyes felt sore as if she had been looking at the sun, but it was the salt water.

She woke up, startled by the nightmare. Her face was dripping sweat and her whole body was trembling. She rubbed her arms trying to forget those scary memories.

The girl washed her face and gently slapped her cheeks to fully wake up, she wanted to be with a good appearance facing everyone before starting her first day in the new school. Of course, Nikora made the arrangements, she said that learning was a very important thing for any kid and that she needed to study, even in her special condition. She dressed her new uniform with Lucia's help. A red dress and a white shirt, not of her preferences, since she hated skirts. Luka's father never really bothered to raise her as feminine, due to that, most of her old friends had been boys. She missed them much.

"Oh! You are so cute, Luka-chan." Hanon said.

All the girls were also ready to school. It was the first day that Luka will be by herself since she lost her parents. It was a bit scary. She was feeling sick from the bottom of her stomach. Her face was blue.

"Are you alright Luka? Could it be that you are afraid of school?" Lucia asked.

The girl nods.

"Hippo. How about you accompany Luka on her first day?"

"What? A penguin in the school? What an idea, Lucia." Nikora wasn't sure about that.

"Why not? He can easily pass by a plush toy, isn't?" Hanon was buying the idea.

Nikora looked at Hippo.

"What do you think of this, Hippo?" She asked him.

Luka joined her hands, begging to the penguin using the cutest face she could make.

"Well... I suppose... It wouldn't be a problem, just for the first time." He said, averting his eyes from the girl's face.

Luka ran to Hippo and gave him a big hug, making him blush. Nikora was busy, so she gave him the task to help her learn the way to school. He gave his best, but they got confused a few streets after, causing her to be late. She entered the classroom in a hurry, looking messy from running, wasn't a very good beginning. Not to say, the teacher wasn't easy to deal with. She was a tall, thin woman, her dark hair showed some gray streaks and was always twisted up in a hard knot behind with two hairpins stuck aggressively through it. She looked like a woman of little imagination and rigid conscience. Her eyes fell of the odd little figure in front of her. Luka was covered in sweat, her hair once perfectly brushed now was fuzzy and her knees showed scratches for falling a few minutes before.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late sensei. We got lost in the-"

"We? What do you mean for 'we'?

The child hesitated.

"Me and Hippo." She answered, reluctantly faltered.

The classroom busted on laughs.

"Silence!" The teacher shouted.

Luka was facing the ground feeling her face burning with shame. How could she totally forget to treat Hippo as a plush toy? It was too late now, she needs to focus on answering the teacher properly, follow the rules and hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"Miss Nanami, it's strictly forbidden to bring toys and such to school. Since it is your first day I will let it pass, but you must lend me it for the day and by the end of the class I will return it to you. Do we have it clear?"

Her little hand held the penguin's wing in a stronger grip. She didn't want to be all alone, but she must behave and don't bring problems to Nikora nor Lucia, who have been so good to her. She looked at Hippo and bitted her lower lip, he couldn't speak nor move in front of everyone.

"Yes, ma'am." She said before releasing Hippo.

"Good! Now go back to your sit and remember, I will not tolerate any more delays."

The girl nods and went to the only free seat in the room. In her way to her chair a mischievous dark-haired boy purposely held the strap of her backpack, causing her to stumble upon her own feet. A few giggles could be heard from her back. Everyone was looking at her as she tried to cover her face with her notebook while sitting to avoid the gazes. Relax Luka! It's just for a few hours, she said to herself. But the time dragged awfully slow. By the lunchtime, she was completely alone eating the bento that Lucia made especially for her. Hippo took this opportunity to escape from the strict teacher to see how she was going, he couldn't approach too much without being seen. Through the windows he saw Luka, it was a heartbreaking scene see her in such a state sitting alone on a bench while all her colleagues were having fun. He had to help her somehow, but he couldn't do anything as a penguin. That is! A brilliant idea occurred him. Carefully he was able to escape the teacher's sight and get to the corridor. There he saw two girls from Luka's class.

"Excuse-me! I'm looking for my little sister, Luka." Hippo said.

The girls turned around and their eyes widened by surprise to see a very handsome young boy dressed in a sailor uniform talking to them.

"Y-you are Nanami-san's brother?"

"Yes! Can you please help me find her?"

"Of course! We will lead you to her."

In human form Hippo could help Luka make new friends, it was perfect! He was smiling at his own good idea. Had she ever seen him in this form? Would she be surprised? He chuckled thinking in the face she would make when she sees him. There she was, too busy with her own knees to notice they coming.

"Luka! I looked for you everywhere." He said.

I know that voice, she thought. But looking up she saw a blond-haired boy speaking to her. It can't be... Hippo?! She recognizes that voice anywhere.

"Hi, Luka! We didn't know you had an older brother." One of her classmates besides him said.

Brother? I didn't know either! She thought.

"Well, thanks for taking care of my brother. But can you excuse us for a moment? Please?"

"Sure, no problem!"

Luka dragged him by the sleeve, away from everyone. From far she could still hear the girls sighing and commenting about his good look.

"What are you doing, Hippo?" She glared at him.

"I am helping you to make friends. I saw you there all alone. Wouldn't you be happier if some girls of your age came by?"

"Well... Yes, but I'm not good talking to other girls."

"That is why I'm here! See those girls? You can start hanging out with them. I asked them if they could let you join in and they said yes."

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said, nervously scratching her arm.

"Come on! You will be fine, just try it."

"Hm... Okay, if you say so. Take care of me then, o-onii-san."

It was a strange word to say, as it leaves a weird taste in her mouth since she never had a brother. But for Hippo it was surprisingly pleasant to hear. He had always been the younger one and the weaker one, despite being the one who is supposed to protect the Mermaid Princesses. There wasn't much he could do to help lately to lift the burden of these new enemies, so being an "older brother" caring for a little sister gave him a sense of purpose. The least he could do was helping the next Aqua Regina make some friends and have a happy life at school.

Luka sat with the other girls and soon she noticed how big it was the distance between her and them. She didn't like cute clothes or girly hobbies like baking or playing with dolls. She felt out of place and the only thing they asked about her it was her brother. It didn't take long for her to feel bored, she took the chance to go to the bathroom, clear her mind. In her way back, she saw the girls enjoying themselves without her, talking with Hippo.

"I knew it!" She said loud to herself.

"What is it, ugly? Did you lose your friends to onii-san?"

It was that horrible boy from the class again. He pronounced the last word in a terrible tentative of imitating her voice. Gosh! So irritating.

"They are not my friends." She said, spiritless.

"Of course, I forgot that you have no friends, at all."

Seriously? What is wrong with him?

"Leave me alone." She said, already walking away.

"You must like it. I heard that you also don't have a family."

Oh no! He didn't. Luka turned her face and did more than glare at him angrily. She jumped at him with fists ready to acclaim vengeance that he quickly retribute. Both rolled on the ground before a classmate notices the fight and called the teacher.

Later that day, Nikora was discussing with the school's director and the boy's mother while the two children were sitting on a bench outside, looking pretty worn out, both. Blood and bruises covered by bandages. Lucia and Hippo were there besides Luka. She could barely look at them, this was the last thing she wanted to happen, all because she couldn't control her temper. The meeting ended. Nikora and Lucia tried to talk to Luka to figure out what caused her to attack her classmate, but she didn't say a word. They looked at Hippo who had a guilty face, but even he wasn't there to see what happened. The way home was awfully silent.

"Hippo, you were supposed to accompany her. Where were you?" Nikora asked.

"It happened too fast, she went to the bathroom and it took place!"

"She was expelled?" Hanon asked.

"No, thank God, no! She was suspended, of course. But one day out of school will be good for now."

"I'm worried about her... She didn't say anything." Lucia looked at Luka, she was leaning on the balcony at the veranda watching the sea.

Hippo felt a twinge of guilt spread over him.

"Let me talk to her." He said.

Hippo approached her silently. He wanted to tell her he was sorry.

"Luka-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't take good care of you back there. I have no excuses."

He was facing her in his human form. Luka knew it wasn't his fault. In fact, it was unfair that she made him feel this way because of her own misbehave. Unlike her mother, she wasn't very good with words, she wanted to open herself more, but she didn't know how. What would he say if she told him the truth? There were things she still wasn't feeling comfortable enough to say. But talking about her frustrations at school could be a start.

"That boy... He dared to talk about my family. As if I liked being alone."

Her eyes sparkled with angry tears she was trying to refuse. She was too embarrassed to look his way with her face stained with tears. Hippo smiled at her patiently.

"You are not alone Luka-chan."

Her head snapped into his direction.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a very good old brother, but I am still your friend and we are your family now. We care about you a lot. So, you don't need to worry about what others say. They just don't know how great you are!"

Luka wiped her wet cheeks with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry too... About what have I done. It wasn't your fault. In fact, I would be very happy to have Hippo as my onii-san." She smiled at him.

Feeling embarrassed, Hippo puffed turning into a penguin again, barely hiding his red face. The little girl knelt and gave him a warm hug.

"But don't you ever come with me to school again." She scolded.

They heard the front door opening, it was Kaito. He came to see Lucia but he noticed the mood.

"What happened?" Luka heard him whispering to Lucia who pulled him away from their vision. She gave him a quick explanation, before coming to the veranda to check up if Hippo could lift her spirits.

"How are you feeling, Luka?" Lucia asked.

"Much better! I'm sorry about the fight... It won't happen again."

Lucia petted the little girl's head. It is a good thing she was better, but even so, she may come to feel depressed after being suspended from school. Come back it will be more difficult for her now, and she will have to put even more effort into making new friends. Lucia liked her much and it hurt to see her sad and shut. What could they do to lighten up her mood and make her feel more welcomed? She could take her to the amusement park, the aquarium, or perhaps...

"Kaito, come with me for a second. I had a brilliant idea!"


	5. 5 - Meeting Mikaru

Lucia knew Rihito was raising Mikaru alone. After all that happened his little sister is much healthier and have no memories of her past life, it was better this way. Mikaru is shown to grow at a faster rate than a normal human and no one knows the reason. She is up to five years old by now, just a few years younger comparing to Luka. Because of this, her brother had to homeschool her, again that made it difficult for little Mikaru to make friends. But she and Luka could be friends with each other! That is why Lucia wanted to visit them and bring her along. Also, it had been a couple weeks since they saw each other, and Rihito was a very good friend.

"Lucia, Kaito, how good to see you." Rihito received them warmly.

"It is so good to see you, too, Rihito!"

He noticed the blonde little girl standing behind them. She was awfully familiar to him.

"Oh, hello! What is your name?" He asked.

Luka was still standing in the doorway, watching their reunion with a cautious expression.

"Her name is Luka, she lost her parents. Now she is living with us at the Hotel." Lucia replied.

"Also, there is more. A few things have happened lately, dangerous things." Kaito added.

"What-"

"Onii-chan!" They heard little Mikaru coming down the stairs. Soon she noticed they had visitors she hidden behind her brother.

"Hey, Mikaru! How are you doing?"

"Kaito!" The little one ran to him, she was still quite fond of him. He petted her head.

Luka bit her lip, she felt a twinge of jealousy over Lucia and Kaito giving attention to another little girl. She pulled the tip of Lucia's skirt trying to draw attention to her discomfort.

"Oh! Mikaru, this is Luka," said Lucia. "Mikaru, you might take Luka out into the garden and show her your flowers."

"Sorry for bringing her here without warning. We are worried about her. She is quiet and socially awkward." — this to Rihito as the little girls went out— "We try everything we can to make her feel more comfortable. After everything that happened."

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad she has the prospect of a playmate, perhaps it will take her more out-of-doors. Now, about what were you talking before we got interrupted."

They told him everything. How they found her unconscious on the beach in the middle of a storm. They thought she was a victim of a shipwreck, and when she woke up she didn't speak nor said anything about her past and nobody could tell who she was until they were attacked, and Aqua Regina told them how special her existence was.

Outside in the garden, which was full of mellow sunset light streaming through the clouds, stood Luka and Mikaru, gazing bashfully at each other over a clump of daisies.

"Are you Lucia's little sister?" Mikaru asked, at last.

"What? No, I'm just living at her place, for a while."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

Luka made a pause, staring her own knees before answering.

"I… I don't know." She tried to sound less depressed. It was no good to start a friendly conversation about this kind of topic.

Mikaru stretched her hand and offered a flower to Luka, showing a cute smiling face.

"Don't worry, I don't have mom or dad too"

Luka smiled weakly. She made a new friend, but she couldn't help but think about her old friends from back home. Kanon and Suzune were her best friends and she didn't know if she was going to see them ever again.

"Luka!" Lucia's voice calling brought the girls back.

"What is it, Lucia?" She asked.

"Me and Kaito, we're going out for a bit, we have something to solve. Can you wait for us here with Rihito and Mikaru until we come to pick you up at night?"

It was nothing much, Lucia was smiling even. But something inside Luka's chest tore apart.

"Where are you going? Can't I go with you?"

Since Luka was having fun playing with Mikaru Lucia thought the girl wouldn't mind being here for a few hours. She couldn't be more wrong.

"I'm sorry Luka, but you can't come with us. Don't worry we will be back."

It was heartbreaking to see Luka's sad face, but there was no other way.

"Then promise that you will be back soon as you can!"

"I promise!"

A hug was added to her answer. She had no idea what could have caused Luka to fell so distressed over parting with them. Lucia also promised herself she would make up with her for this soon. The door shut, but not the anxiety of the little girl's heart.

"Do not worry Luka, Lucia will come back for you," Rihito said.

She nodded.

"Mikaru, why won't you take Luka to see your room? I will prepare something for you to eat."

"Yes! Come on Luka!"

Mikaru gladly took her new friend by the hand and dragged her upstairs.

"I want to show you the piano, my brother knows how to play it and I love when he plays to me."

They crossed the large room filled with the last sun rays that covered the walls in orange and obfuscated the eyes. The piano was in a corner near the big windows. Luka walked slowly, feeling the cold wood of the instrument with her fingers, bringing back memories.

"Can you play it?" Mikaru was very perceptive.

Luka nodded.

"I wanna listen! Please! Play to me!" Mikaru's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Luka wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was hard not to do what Mikaru wanted when she looked at her with those big brown eyes and that hopeful smile. Then she climbed up the seat and tried a few notes. If she plays, what kind of song would it be? What kind of sound was making her heart feel so heavy right now? Her parents…

Initially, with her right hand only she played a few long and shy notes, hiding a twinge of sadness in their sound. She brought her left hand to the keys and as slowly, as a little bird taking courage to fly for the first time, she played. As her heart went along with it, all her feelings were being transmitted through the music. It was beautiful, like a story being told. Mikaru could feel like Luka was talking to her, telling her memories, all she had passed through. She closed her eyes and still could see Luka, what a magical experience.

Downstairs, Rihito heard the piano. Who was playing it? He ran upstairs to see the girls, thinking that a stranger had entered the house. He looked inside the door gap and saw Mikaru standing next to the piano, unharmed and entranced by the sound. Slowly he opened the door and saw little Luka playing the piano with the mastery of an adult. In fact, he had never heard something like that before, not even from musicians. It was sad as it was beautiful. She played faster and faster, almost angrily and determined now. Mikaru noticed her brother coming in, she grabbed his hand and made a sign for him not to interrupt.

As Luka calmed down the music was turning calm again as it was in the beginning, but not so sad and shy anymore. And with the few notes she began, she ended it.

Luka felt like she had dropped a heavy load from her body. She felt tired but relieved somehow, like she had just washed away the impurities of her thoughts. But she couldn't restrain a few tears streaming down her face before noticing Rihito standing there. Her cheeks blushed, and she averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"S-sorry! I shouldn't have touched the pi- "

"That was BEAUTIFUL, Luka!" Mikaru jumped and clapped her hands.

"What?" Luka was a bit confused, she didn't remember quite much of what she had just played. Absorbed like she was from her own thoughts.

"I could see you. No! I could feel you. It was magical! You are magical, Luka!"

Mikaru jumped in Luka's arms and hugged her tightly. Rihito approached them.

"You are quite talented aren't you, Luka?" He said.

"I'm sorry for touching the piano without your permission."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad." – He petted her head. – "How did you learn to play like this?"

"My dad taught me." She answered that, but in fact, her father only taught her a bit of it. The way she played, she hadn't any idea where it came from.

"He must have been a great musician."

"He wasn't a professional musician, but he was great in everything!" She said, proudly.

"I'm sure he was." – Rihito giggled – "So, Luka, want to talk about what is scaring you? To your friends?"

She frowned.

"The day I lost my parents… The day of the storm… Dad had left me to his friend care. Just for a bit, he said. He went after mom and I went after him, too late. I shouldn't have waited if I was faster… I ask myself if it would have made a difference."

"Believe in me, Luka. I know how it feels. Sometimes bad things happen, it's not your fault."

Luka bit her lip, she was on the verge of tears.

"You can't change the past." He glanced upon Mikaru "But you can always start over."

Luka was hugged by Rihito and Mikaru. She accepted their embrace and let her tears flow, sobbing a bit. Soon she calmed down, she wiped her wet face.

"Thank you."

"Luka?" They heard Lucia by the door, downstairs.

The little girl's face lighted up with a newly founded joy.

"Lucia!" She ran to her arms.


	6. 6 - Phantalassa

Luka hugged Lucia so tight that she almost dropped the pink box she brought.

"Oh-oh! Be careful, Luka-chan!"

"Sorry!"

The little girl gave it a better look at them, Kaito was also holding a plastic bag. Had them went to the supermarket? The box had a sweet scent coming of it.

"What is this?" Luka asked.

Lucia looked troubled, but happy.

"It supposed to be a surprised. I'm sorry if we had to leave you... Kaito was helping me at the hotel, we prepared to you a late birthday cake."

"For me?"

Lucia opened the box a little for the both girls could see. It was a beautiful homemade cake, adorned by blue glace that looked like waves and a drawing of an open pink shell on top, a white confetto imitated a white pearl inside it.

"It's so beautiful!" Mikaru was ahead of her.

"It is!" She agreed, smiling. "Thank you, Lucia! Kaito!"

Lucia smiled brightly hearing that. Luka was happy, but her eyes were a bit red. Like she had just cried. What could have happened? She didn't want to ruin this moment making questions to her again, should she ask Rihito later?

"I'm glad! Now, who wants to eat cake?"

"Me! Me too!" The girls screamed.

"Let's go to the kitchen, girls." Kaito gently took the cake from Lucia's hands and led the children downstairs.

"I'm sorry for letting her in your care, Rihito. How was it? Something happened?" – As when were just the two of them. She started to fidget.

"It all turned up well, she is a good child. Believe in me."

"Oh! I know that, it's just… She is keeping something from us, and I worry."

He laughed.

"You are starting to talk like a mother."

She blushed and started moving her hands in negation.

"N-no! I-we became very attached, that's all!" She said, embarrassed.

"I know how it's like. It's hard being a parent. But don't worry, with you she will be fine."

Lucia never thought that she could replace Luka's mother in any way. The little girl missed her so much, she must have been a wonderful woman. But even so, if she could relieve at least a bit of her sorrow, that would be great.

"Thank you, again, Rihito."

He shook his head. Lucia was reaching the stairs ahead of him, but he stopped her.

"Lucia, you said that the girl was not a mermaid princess, you suppose that she is a human then?"

"Y-yes, that is right. It's all she told us."

Something was wrong here. Why would Aqua Regina choose an ordinary human to be her successor? Unless she isn't ordinary at all, what would make sense. But who in the world could possess such a power as this seven years' old girl? He noticed and Mikaru too, maybe that is why she is so attached to her, she had this… familiar feeling.

Lucia noticed the pensive look on his face.

"Rihito, are you sure that nothing happened?" This situation was worrying her.

"Nothing worth mentioning." He gave her a reassuring smile.

After eating a lot, the children fell asleep on the couch. They were sleeping calmly leaned into each other, a heart-warming scene. Carefully to not wake them up, Rihito carried his little sister and Kaito pick up Luka. Both girls became friendlier that Lucia had ever imagined. Mikaru became so attached that seemed to forget even Kaito's presence for the first time.

"Luka is a good girl. She will always be welcome here."

"I will be sure to bring her again. Thank you, Rihito. For everything."

"Careful on your way back." He smiled calmly as he always did and led them to the front door. It was dark outside, and the night breeze was cold.

Kaito held Luka. She was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a blanket. As they stopped in a traffic light, Lucia caresly put away a lock of the little girl's hair from her face and made sure she was sleeping.

"Rihito asked me a strange question back in the house. He asked… If we are sure that Luka is human."

"In fact, for some time I made myself the same question." He looked at her, showing a pensive expression.

"What is that means?"

"Maybe is only my imagination, but Luka give me a very strange feeling, like I'm missing something. It's hard to explain."

Lucia became quiet for a moment, she was afraid to ask. It was a very delicate matter to Kaito.

"Do you think that have something to do with Pantalassa?" She said at last.

"That… We will know soon or later"

It was the end of the conversation, Lucia could tell, Kaito was feeling uncomfortable. If Luka was part of Pantalassa it would explain a lot, but at the same time, what would she be to him? How could them both be related?

Back in the Pearl Hotel, Luka was left in her own room. Nikora prepared one of the rooms of the hotel for her, but she hardly sleeps in there. Every night she scape and crawls into Lucia's bed. In the beginning Lucia scolded her saying she would let for one night, but in the next one she couldn't argue with the little one anymore, since she sleeps so well holding on her.

"Do you really think that Luka can be the last of the Pantalassa folk?" (Seira)

"That doesn't make sense! Why Aqua Regina would choose a successor from among the people responsible for taking her powers?" (Hanon)

"But she also said: 'Only you can unite both worlds' Maybe she is half human after all." (Rina)

"In that case, couldn't she be Kaito's sister? They're so much alike that I wouldn't be surprised."

Kaito's sister? Lucia thought about all the times they were together, the surf, the music tastes, that couldn't be just a coincidence. Kaito didn't no longer have a family, she could be the last blood relative of him. If that was true, how would he react?


	7. 7 - A New Friend

Next morning Lucia and the girls went to the beach to greet Kaito with a picnic, it was sunny and the sky was clear. It had been two days after the last attack and Luka was feeling happy and excited, she could enjoy her days as she was an ordinary girl. She pulled it out a small bag and started to pick up the small shells left on the sand. Yellow, pink, brown, one prettiest than others, taking her far from the girls. Lucia adverted her to not go too far, but as any young child, she easily forgets what was said to her. She kept going until she reached a point there were only a few people near and she couldn't see any familiar face. She looked up and stared at the waves that broke down into a small cave. What is like inside a cave? Step by step she got nearer the cave, there was a beautiful silver whelk stuck between the rocks, she stood out her hand to reach it, but she stopped as she heard girl's cries from inside the cave. Luka jumped in fright and dropped her bag in the water, her eyes wide opened with the scare. It could be a ghost? But going back and admitting being afraid of ghosts was too embarrassing, for ghosts don't exist. Right? She decided to slowly go in by herself. Sitting in a rock inside the dark of the cave was a little girl just a bit older than her, she had long wavy pink hair and was crying alone. Luka approached her.

"Are you all right?"

The girl turned her face away from her and tried to wipe her tears using the back of one hand while holding the other close to her chest. Luka let out a sigh of relieve.

"What are you doing here? GO AWAY!" The girl rudely says.

But Luka stayed still, she looked out for her handkerchief inside her pockets. Once she found it, she went to the girl and roughly wiped the girl's face.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" The girl snapped. Luka noticed this girl had sharp brown eyes.

"I'm only trying to help you, don't throw a tantrum because of that." She said, angrily.

The girl stayed silent for a moment.

"Why are you crying?"

"Shut up! I am not crying!" she exclaimed passionately.

"You were crying."

"I was not!"

She was ferocious for a little girl, but Luka could be very persistent. She sat on a rock in front of the girl and said, with a softer voice.

"My name is Luka Nanami, what is your name?"

"Mary"

"Nice to meet you, Mary." She smiled brightly. "Now, why are you here all alone?"

"Why do you care?" The girl asked, with suspicion.

Luka stared her own knees for a second and then raised her head, she was a bit flustered.

"B-because I was too, all alone..."

Mary's eyes opened wide.

"... And I would be much more sad if I hadn't anyone by my side when I was crying."

"Do you think I'm pitiful?"

She thought a bit about the answer.

"Well, I don't think a stubborn girl, not crying, is pitiful."

A smiled crossed Mary's face.

"Pfff... Ha-ha-ha!"

Luka felt relieved at hearing Mary's first laughs and both started laughing.

"So, had your parents left you?" Mary asked first.

"Yes... Yours too?"

"Hm, just my mom and now my father... Changed... Argh! They are so selfish, the adults."

"I'm sure that must be a reason for this."

Mary looked at Luka with lonely eyes.

"But shouldn't a parent put your kids above everything?"

Luka hadn't an answer for that.

"I mean... If your parents won't fight for you, who would?" Mary continued.

Luka sprang to her feet and said.

"I think maybe when we think we are all alone, we aren't really alone you know? There always be someone for us, somewhere."

Mary gave her a sad smile.

"Not for me, blondie. I will always be alone. It's just how things are."

Luka didn't understand that. And then an idea occurred to her.

"I would! I would fight for you. I would fight for any of my friends."

Mary smirked.

"What are you saying, dumb! You don't even know me."

She looked at Mary straight in the eyes, her big blue eyes reflecting in the girl's dark iris.

"I know that Mary is a good person."

The chain of Luka's necklace slipped down her neck, making a small noise and revealing the treasured pearl inside.

"W-what a beautiful necklace." Mary asked, diverting her eyes.

"Oh, this? My... friends gave it to me. To keep it safe."

It looked like Mary was trying to change the subject, but she looked pretty interested in the necklace or its contents.

"LUKA! Luka, where are you?" They heard Lucia's and Hanon's screams.

"I forgot! I have to go back." Luka ran to the cave's entrance, jumping each stone over the water.

"Mary, won't you come with me?"

"I-I better get going. Father is waiting for me."

"Okay. See you soon then!" She smiled at her and waved bye-bye. The light coming from the entrance behind her illuminating her hair and making her bright.

"Lucia! Hanon! I'm here!"

"Luka!" Lucia hugged Luka tight and held her little face in her hands. "I told you not to get far from us!"

"I know! But I was just talking to my new friend."

"What friend?"

"Right there. Oh, I forgot!" Luka ran back to the cave to retrieve the handkerchief she forgot with Mary, also she can take this opportunity to introduce her new friend to Lucia and the others. But when she got there, there was no one inside. Her excited expression slowly turned in one of disappointment.

"I don't understand..."

"What is it, Luka?" said Lucia right behind her.

"She was right there." She pointed to the rock they sat before.

"She must have left before us. I am sure she will come again. You can play another day."

"Right..."

"Shall go back, then?" Lucia offered her hand to Luka, that gladly accepted. She was still sad though. She didn't know the reason, but she felt like she would never see Mary again.

From behind the rocks, no one could see nor hear the angel's evil laughs.

"Oh, Misty. You are making this too easy." She says.

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay in delivering this chapter! Now in July, I'm going to release as many chapters as I can because I'll finally be on vacation from work. I hope that I won't have any more writing blocks, after all, the story is near the end (of the first part) and soon all the secrets will be revealed.


	8. 8 - Kidnapped

"Well Misty, I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's time for you to have a real chance against the white pearl princess."

The demon king drew back his decision to remove his daughter from the task after the angel's interference. From the beginning his intentions wasn't only to get the pearl, but for Misty to get it for him. At times like these she couldn't say if he dotes on her or not. Normally she would be happy anyway, but not this time.

"Father… I was thinking… Maybe I'm not suited to do this…"

A dark shadow crossed his face.

"Is that so?" He said, calmly.

He raised, silent for a moment and Misty almost thought that everything was going to be all right. But then she felt a painful grip around her neck.

"F-father…" She cried and tried in vain to get rid of the invisible force squeezing her neck.

"I gave you a present and you refuse it so easily. Are you planning to betray me?"

His voice was deep and angry, like a thunder resonating trough the chambers.

"…"

"Then you don't have any use for me." He turned his back to her, she couldn't let him leave the room, for she was trying desperately to live.

"Father, please! I will do it…"

The pain endured for a bit while he took his time to think. He turned his head and the grip loosened. The girl fell on the ground, coughing hard.

"Thank you, father."

He approached her and lifted her chin. From close she saw his eyes were like two black vortex.

"You will not fail me."

With this he walked away, leaving her alone in that cold and dark room with a black sphere in her hands.

In the next day the sun was shining, and Lucia led Luka into the city to buy new clothes. They left Kaito at the beach and Luka waved at him.

They went to the department store to buy shoes and Luka spotted some tennis shoes that pleased her greatly. Back home Luka walked slowly to the front door, then she stopped and looked around, something very strange happened. There was a strong mist wrapping around the hotel causing blindness. There was nothing. Only the strong, heavy silence that scared her.

"Your time is up" they heard a loud voice say it.

The floor rumbled and began to break, opening itself. From the ground two familiar faces emerged, they were Mira and Misty.

"Luka!" Lucia pulled the girl back.

"Now it's your chance, Misty. Use the orb." The angel commanded.

Reluctantly, Misty took a candy from the candy jar and approached it to the sphere that melted like water absorbing the candy. The candy began to glow inside like a red coal. She took it out and threw on the ground. The glowing thing grew arms that stretched into claws merged with large leather wings. A horrible monster with bat wings and claws and with a mouth full of yellow fangs, and it was about to attack Luka.

The monster lashed out at the girl. With a high-pitched groan, she dodged and felt the claws cutting the air beside her ear. She grabbed the pearl tight.

The angel turned toward Luka with a murderous expression in her eyes.

Misty knees went limp. Her hands shook so hard she almost dropped the orb.

Mira growled:

"Die, fishbait!"

And the thing flew at Luka. An absolute terror ran through her body and Misty did the only thing that came to her, she smashed that orb on the ground.

The monster went straight through her body, as if she were made of smoke and it exploded in yellow sand, turned into dust.

For a moment no one did nothing but to look confused at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had Misty just saved Luka?

Luka looked at Misty straight in the eyes, hoping to see the usual anger, but what she saw instead was a trembling little girl, like herself. And then the angel burst in laughs, frightful laughs that sent chills through the spine.

"Misty, you sure now how to screw up, don't you?"

The girl clenched her fists, but say nothing. For the first time she was at loss of words. Luka wanted to go to her, but Lucia held her in a protective hug.

"Needless to say, that I will have to deal with this myself."

"WAIT!" Misty jumped at the angel seconds before she could disappear. The girl grabbed Mira's arm and both vanished in the air, leaving the girls alone this time. Lucia held the girl's face in her hands.

"Are you okay? Anything hurts?" She said while brushing a strand of hair from Luka's face.

"No..." she answered, gently pulling Lucia's hand away.

But some place inside her was hurt and she couldn't even say why. Everything was so confusing, she just wanted to put an end on all of this. They went back to the hotel in silence. Lucia was thinking if had anything she could say to Luka to make her feel better.

As Luka climbed the stairs she ran for her bedroom. She hid her head under the covers and closed her eyes tightly to prevent tears from rolling down.

"It's going to be alright… Everything is going to be alright." Lucia whispered over the covers, but Luka did not answer. She was too sad and confused. She thought he could stay there, in bed for the rest of her life.

Late in the night, Lucia opened slightly her eyes as she heard a song. Someone was singing? Then a strong suspicion hit her like a slap and made her jump off the bed. Still in her pajamas she ran down the hall straight to Luka's bedroom. She opened the door and felt the freezing cold air on her cheeks. The curtains waved with the wind that was coming in.

"Luka?" She went up to the girl's bed. It was empty.

Lucia ran to the open window. She looked down and spotted the little girl outside, walking slowly by the beach.

"LUKA!" She screamed.

Lucia ran down the stairs, stumbling when passing by Hanon and Rina, whom had just wake up with Lucia's screams.

"Lucia? What is going on?" She ignored them all and just ran to the front door without looking at any other direction. All her thoughts were focused on Luka.

She opened the door and saw Mira in the other side on the beach, she was the one singing that tune. It looked she had trapped Luka in some kind of trance.

"LUKA!" Lucia shouted, but the little girl couldn't listen to her and continued to walk towards the sea straight into Mira's arms.

"NO! STOP!" Lucia ran with all her might, barely noticing the feeling of shells hurting her bare feet. The angel stopped singing and held Luka in her arms. She screamed desperately Luka's name as many times as she could and when she was less than two meters away from them, she stretched out her hand. The little girl suddenly woke up scared and turned to Lucia stretching her hand to hold on hers.

"Ma-" She could not finish her sentence before disappearing in the angel's arms. Leaving Lucia behind for she had grabbed nothing but air.

Lucia knelt in the ground, for a moment everything went silent she couldn't even hear the sound of the waves or her friends coming and calling at her. Her body curled up hugging the air where once was Luka.

"No… NO!" She screamed and started slamming her fists against the sand crying out loud.

"Lucia! Calm down! What happened?!" Hannon hugged Lucia trying to calm her.

"They took her! They took her away!" She cried.


	9. 9 - Daughters

"Luka was taken?" Kaito asked, angrily, after Rina explained to him the reason he was called in the middle of the night. At the Pearl Hotel a heavy gloom could be felt through the air. No one dared to speak first. Lucia had an empty gaze; she had cried until she had no more tears to give. She stood still on the corner of the table, surrounded by the girls. She was being tormented by a guilt and sorrow she couldn't control. She couldn't stop leaning towards bad thoughts.

"I promised… I promised I would take care of her. What if she never come back?"

Kaito punched the table.

"Don't say that, Lucia! We will find her!"

Rina held Seira by her shoulders and turned away. She couldn't stand this situation anymore.

"How? What information do we have about them? Where are they? Who are they? We have nothing!" Hanon tried to brood over what to do, but helplessness won and like everyone she just didn't know what to do.

"For now, how about we go after her?" A new voice said. A voice they knew well at this point.

"MISTY!"

"What are you doing here?"

But the girl didn't look like herself, there were no maliciousness on her gaze, just seriousness and determination. Even so she seemed tired, she was injured like someone had beaten her.

"I ran away, from my father. I want to help you rescue that girl!"

"Why would you help us?" Hanon asked, crossing her arms in disbelief. But Lucia, who was quiet until now, raised her hand to silence Hanon and walked to the demon girl.

"Are you Mary?" She asked.

Everyone stared at them with confusion and surprise.

"Who is Mary?" Nikora asked.

"It's the little girl Luka met on the beach the other day." Rina explained.

"Well, that… Explain a lot" Hanon said.

"Ever since that girl… Luka appeared in my life; I uncovered a whole new range of feelings. The day I've met her, filled me with surprise and happiness. She is not like others who get scared. To me, Luka is my… My precious friend." Misty revealed.

Lucia already knew, Luka had become a special existence for everyone.

"How do we get to her, then?" Kaito asked.

Misty looked at him straight in the eyes, then to Lucia and said.

"These two cannot go."

"WHAT? Why not?" Their voices and protest filled the room.

"I can't say why, but I can't bring them both. It's too risky."

"I knew it! You are hiding something!" Hanon pointed at her. But Misty's face was stern.

"Mary, we won't go anywhere if you're not honest with us." Lucia pledged.

Misty flinched. She was hesitating about saying.

"It is your daughter." She finally says.

Everything went silent. A wave of thoughts flushed over Lucia. Luka was her and Kaito's child?

"Lucia! When did had a daughter?" Hanon shouted.

"What? N-no!"

"It is not like that. We and she came from the future. I know It's hard to understand, but ten years from now my father, the Demon King, will try to rule over the world using the power of the white pearl. The pearl that was born from your daughter, Luka Domoto. Child of Panthalassa and half-mermaid."

"How is that possible?" Lucia asked.

"The power of the white pearl it's the union of the power of all pearls. It's unpredictable."

"Are you saying she came here by accident?"

"Yes. And she dragged us along the way."

Lucia staggered, but she was held by Kaito their eyes met and she immediately blushed. So, they were together with their child all along. There was so much she wanted to say, but the look on Kaito's face said there was no time for that.

"That's right! It's about Luka now. How do we save her?" Lucia said.

"I thought this would last forever." – Misty smiled. "Come! Follow me!"

Finally, the though 'everything is going to be alright' crossed their minds. Luka is strong, it is something they couldn't deny. The group rushed out of the hotel.

Feeling the cold stone floor against her cheek, Luka woke up. It was too dark for her to see, how much time passed while she was sleeping? She was all alone and nothing could be heard. She was still in her pajamas. Oh, yes… She was taken by Mira, now she remembered.

And then she heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the room and getting louder as it approached.

"I think we were not properly introduced, white pearl princess." It was him! Misty's father, a tall man dressed in black holding a scepter. Piercing yellow eyes and long purple hair. He had a menacing aura around him.

"A demon…?" She was trembling.

"King of all demons." He bowed, presenting a formal introduction and hit the cane of scepter on the floor. The sound echoed through the room and it suddenly got brighter, revealing a horde of growling monsters surrounding them. Luka let out a shout she suppressed with her hands.

"It was so easy to get her, master. Misty was indeed being lazy." Mira appeared before them.

"Misty? Where is she? What did you do to her?" She shouted and jumped at him, angry. But she was caught in mid-air.

"You are brave, I give you that. Should you be worrying about others?"

"Lucia and the girls will come save me!"

"The mermaid princesses can't protect you, girl. They are not powerful enough. Did I not show you?" Mira said.

"No! Lucia promised, she promised she would take care of me…" She cried.

What should I do, if we don't meet again? I don't like being alone anymore. Thinking like that she withered away, becoming even more depressed. She felt the tears forming and rolling down her cheeks as she started sobbing.

"Don't worry. Killing you is not my intention. What I want is the power." She instinctively hid the pearl away from his gaze.

"And I have my ways of taking it from you."

"What if it's too late?" Seira asked.

"He will not hurt her. He needs Luka to unleash the power within the pearl." Said Misty while they ran. It started to rain along the way.

"What do you mean?" Hanon asked.

"The pearl can't be used by any other than the owner. It can't be taken; it must be given of free will. That is why we never aimed for her life." She explained.

"Luka will never give the pearl!" Lucia was filled with determination.

"Don't be so sure of it. My father got a hold on something more precious to her than the pearl."

"What could it be?"

"Not what, who. Before saving her, we have to rescue him first."

"Him…?" Lucia suddenly realize and gazed upon Kaito. He was surprised at first, the idea of meeting his older self was strange, curious and a bit scary at the same time. But after meeting her eyes he relaxed and smiled with regained confidence that made her feel at ease.

"Alright! How do we save him?" He asked.

"The say 'save yourself' just got a new meaning to you." Misty chuckled.


	10. 10 - Truth Revealed

Misty stopped when they reached the cave where she met Luka. There was nothing in there and since it was late of night, there was no one near. She looked around to be sure no one could see them.

"Right… One step behind me, please!" they obeyed.

She walked slowly to the water, until it covered her feet and closed her eyes. She lifted her right hand above the line of the horizon and murmured a few words they couldn't hear. Soon the water started to retreat and the ground was shaking. The sea moved itself, opening live an entrance and revealing a path under the water, like a tunnel. Misty looked back at them without changing her expression. No one moved, so she called.

"Come on."

Kaito nodded, he turned around and offered his hand to Lucia and slowly each one of them passed by Misty. The water tunnel was glowing inside, the blue light reflecting the shape of water on their faces.

"How did you do that?" Hanon asked.

"An ancient spell, this will lead straight to the castle."

"So, Luka and Kaito are locked up in a castle?" Rina asked.

"Yes. The girl managed to bring the whole castle with her from the future."

"You never told us how did it all happened, right?" Kaito said it out loud.

Misty didn't answer. She hid her worried face.

"The day we've met her, Luka ran away from us. She tried to save her father. What happened?" He continued. His face was stern. Lucia was looking at her with the same wish for answers in her eyes.

Misty was struggling, thinking if she was having the same thoughts Luka may had when she was together with them. How much would be wise to tell? She sighed and finally faced them.

"I-I don't know much more than you guys! I didn't know she was just a kid, we…my father only wanted Aqua Regina's power all along. When he discovered she had a successor we tried all the mermaid princess until we got the Pink Pearl Princess, she was the last. When we heard she had a daughter…"- Lucia's heart become tight as she heard.

"But we could not find the girl anywhere because she was living among the humans with her human father. It was on her seven years birthday when we found the human, Kaito Domoto."

"We lured him into the castle using the Pink Pearl Princess we had, while sending monsters to get the girl."

"How could you guys do that! To a little girl!" Hanon protested.

"The birthday that they never came back…" Lucia realized. That was the reason she was so scared of parting with them back then. That means…

"Wait! Luka knew all along who we were? That we were her…parents?"-Then to Kaito. "Why she never told us anything?"

The fact that she knew she was with her parents all along without them knowing, how much that made Luka suffer… Lucia couldn't even imagine.

"I don't know! When I saw her for the first time, she was already inside the castle. When she saw her father's uncouncious body she snapped. She drowned the whole castle and all of us with her. When we noticed, we had travelled back in time."

"Apparently, her powers react to her emotions. She can't control it at all." Rina said.

"That is insane! Time traveling? The white pearl doesn't look like any of ours pearls." Hannon said.

"My father said the princess pearls are not all the same, not just the colors are different they all had different natures as well and the white pearl is the combination of all of them."

"And how did you know so much? What are you guys?"

Misty suddenly stopped. Her memories travelled back to a time where she was loved and cared. Her father wasn't always been the Demon King. Not just he was once human, he was harmless. Until she lost her mother. After that, filled with grieve he met Mira who offered him all kinds of ancient knowledge. When Misty noticed, he had turned into another person. It was like she didn't know him anymore.

"It is all her fault…" Misty mumbled to herself, biting her own thumb.

"What?" Lucia asked.

Misty turned around to face them.

"All you need to know is that no matter what happens, you can trust me. Don't worry! I will distract my father while you try to rescue the human. Father will have Luka close to him, I will find a way to set her free so she can find you before he does."


	11. 11 - Saving Kaito

They were outside a high building, or a range of high buildings. It was hard to tell, but Lucia had the impression that tunnels connected the buildings like a labyrinth under the water.

"Good! We arrived. Now you can go and look round. There's a way through the ceiling that you can enter unnoticed. You will find a big room with a lot of chairs and tables, there will be a platform with a big curtain. There are cells behind it." She explained.

"And how do we find you?"

"You have to go to the throne room. It is in the middle of the castle. Kaito was there before, he knows the way and can lead you there."

"Mary!" The girl was already leaving when Lucia suddenly grabbed her hand, she turned around with a surprised face.

"Be careful, okay?" Lucia said.

She nodded and Lucia was almost sure she saw her smile.

Now that she was in the hands of the Demon King, Luka tried to not fret herself into terror. She had to find her father and discover whatever she could about this place, and either escape or be rescued; and if no one knew where she was, who would help her? But she didn't have to wait long, there was Misty!

"Misty, take care of our guest." The Demon King ordered.

"Certainly, father."

Luka looked up at the blank haughty stare Misty gave her, and the color flooded back into Luka's cheeks as he brimmed over with hope. But she saw how she looked away disdainfully, and he followed her example faithfully. No one must know, of course, or they would be in deadly danger. Misty started to bind Luka's ankles with cliffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush. Pretend to be unconscious."

Luka followed her instructions obediently. Misty bent her head a little and whispered.

"Be brave. I will come for you, I promise!"

When that was done, she closed her eyes. Fear had made her exhausted, and even tied on the ground she soon slipped uneasily into sleep.

Following Misty instructions, the group passed through an open metal gate at into a wide-open space like an empty auction room, just like Misty described.

Lucia looked through the gap between the curtains, but carefully, because there were voices coming from inside, and then Mira herself was briefly visible, looking in and smiling viciously at something inside one of the cells. Mira smiled and passed by them without a word.

"Where did she went now?" Hanon asked.

"I hope it's not the throne room."

Once she was gone, they had to go in, and a minute later Lucia and the others stepped out. At once she saw that figure tied on the wall she recognized. It was Kaito! She ran to him, trembling under a nervous agitation.

"It's him!" Seira whispered.

He felt someone shaking him. The first thing they did was to free his hands, he fell but someone grabbed him by the waist before he hit the ground.

"Wake up! Kaito, wake up!" He could recognize Lucia's voice. Finally! He wanted to see her so much. So, he tried to open his eyes, but it was hard, he was too weak. He felt his head spinning, and there was a faint pain throbbing behind his eyes.

There was whispers and more than one voice. With a huge effort, as if he were pushing a boulder up a slope, he forced himself to wake up.

In the dim light from a very low-powered candle over the doorway he saw Lucia and three other Mermaid Princesses clustered around him. It wasn't easy to see, because his eyes were slow to focus, but they seemed so young now, as if the time had never passed.

"He's awake."

"To be in such state… What did they do to him?" Rina asked.

"Lucia…" He mumbled.

He struggled to sit up. He didn't remember much and it was hard to reconnect his thoughts. He was thin and badly battered, it pained Lucia's heart to see him like this. Even if he looked much older now, he still was Kaito. She put her hand over his face caressing his cheek with her thumb. He felt her fingers tremble, and he put his own hand up to hold hers there.

"Lucia, is really you I'm seeing?" His voice, was so more mature now.

"Yes! It's me!" She cried. She couldn't restrain her tears at the vision of his faint smile.

"How? How are you so young?"

"We came to rescue you."

"That should be my line." He stood up with difficulty.

Kaito was gradually coming more and more awake. The other girls were close by listening at the door, and no one spoke above a whisper. Kaito recognized them as Lucia's friends and then he saw. That boy, he was seeing himself?

"You... How is that possible?" He asked, shuddering.

"You are 10 years in the past right now." Lucia rushed to explain.

"What?" He felt his legs weakening. The sudden information hit him like a rock.

"I know it is confusing, but you have to believe in us–"

Lucia was trying to calm him, but they didn't have time to wait for him to understand. Kaito was rather annoyed, since Lucia faced the future him, he was experiencing a strange range of feelings he couldn't describe himself. It still was so unreal that this man was himself, he could see the similarities yet he felt so distant. Even so he was jealous, he didn't like to see Lucia being this familiar with this man they just met.

"It was Luka – Kaito who was quiet until now, by bringing up the name of Luka he had immediately captured her father's attention. – She brough you here and now she is in danger."

"…Where is she? Where is my daughter?" A cold drench of terror went down his spine.

"The Demon King have her now in the throne room. Come on! We don't have much time!" Hanon said.

He nodded.

"I will show the way."


End file.
